


The Benefits of Skirts

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the set of Ten Little Roosters, Miles tries to explain why skirts are nice. Ryan's not convinced, plus he doesn't wear a skirt, it's a kilt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benefits of Skirts

The day was almost over and honestly, Ryan was glad. Most of the actors were too busy with their other responsibilities to film, so it had been him, Barbara, Lindsay, and Miles the whole time, and they had all been busy. 

All that was left was one of Miles' scenes, but they were breaking for lunch and waiting for Miles to change. Ryan had decided to stick around for a while before changing and returning to the Achievement Hunter office for no more reason than the fact Josh told him that he'd want to see Miles' costume. He had no idea what kind of thing Josh would make the man wear, but he was almost giddy to find out. The blonde could hear Miles laughter on and off from the changing room and could not wait to see the cause. 

Soon enough the laugher got louder and Ryan perked up as Miles' voice got closer to him. He lifted his head just in time to see the man turn to corner and enter the main room. It was all Ryan could do to raise an eyebrow at the man and give him an incredulous look. 

Ryan had no idea what he expected to see, but Miles Luna in a full Ruby Rose cosplay was not it. He gave the other a glance over, unintentionally taking note of how well the man pulled off the costume. His legs were lightly toned and seemed longer than they normally looked in pants. The corset fit him awkwardly, and the chest was obviously made for someone with boobs, but it shaped his body with smooth curves that Ryan could imagine exploring with his hands. When Ryan's eyes made it up to Miles' face he couldn't help but laugh. The man's makeup looked as if he did it himself. The lipstick was smeared, his eyeliner uneven, and Ryan was pretty sure he was wearing fake eyelashes. 

At the noise Ryan made, Miles turned to him and make a face of mock offense. And spoke with an unnaturally high voice, "What are you laughing at Mr. Haywood. I see you staring, don't you think I'm beautiful?"

Ryan's laugh turned awkward, and blush spread on his cheeks at being called out. "You are very pretty Ms. Rose."

"Why thank you" Miles managed to say in the same voice before breaking character and laughing himself. "This outfit is so weird to move in. I'm pretty sure my skirt gonna flip up soon and I'm gonna flash everyone." He walked over to sit by Ryan on a bench outside of the prop room. 

"I practically showed Gavin everything already. I walked by a fan and suddenly I didn't have anything covering me."

"Are you wearing that thing traditionally?" Miles joked with a suggestive smirk. 

"Well you can find out later" Ryan continued the joke for a moment before answering the question. "Definitely not. Can you imagine the chafing?"

Miles shuttered. "Yeah, I've barely walked through the office and it already is irritating"

"I really don't get how some girls do it" 

"Do what?"

"Wear skirts all the time"

"There has got to be some benefits to them" 

"Like what"

Miles made a face as he thought. "Well sex has got to be one, right"

"What do you mean?" Ryan looked at him quizzically. 

"A you could be making out with someone and you're gonna take it further and you don't have to worry about pants. You just hand to worry about underwear and slide your hand underneath and bam, sexy times"

Ryan couldn't help but feel the first tendril of warmth make its way to his crotch at the thought of Miles and sex. He knew it was just a thing guys talked about a lot, especially where he worked, but with Miles it was different. The other man was admittedly attractive and Ryan seemed to be seeing him more and more lately, running by the office doing strange shit or working on the same projects as him. 

Ryan was too busy in his own head that he didn't see the thoughtful look pass over Miles face before he continued talking. "I mean, imagine if both you and the person you are with are in skirts. Then you barely have to strip. If I was with someone I'd want to sleep with, I could just do this" Miles took one of his hands and ran it up Ryan's thighs under his kilt. "And there is barely anything between me and them."

"It's not a skirt" Ryan pointed out his voice hitching as he spoke. 

"It works the same. Too bad you are still wearing these. " Miles smirked as he ran his finger under the hem of Ryan's briefs. 

Ryan breathed out a laugh. "Do you want to keep feeling me up in the hall, or maybe we can move to one of the rooms. You can keep explaining the benefits of skirts there." Ryan really hoped that Miles wasn't just teasing him.

The Ryan met the other mans eyes for confirmation before letting himself be pulled into the room that Miles was using as dressing room. 

"So you said it started with making out" Ryan smirked and faced Miles after closing the door who grabbed Ryan by the waist so they stood not even an inch apart. 

"Of course. You have to set the mood before you try anything or a girl might think all you want is a hole to put your dick in."

"If this is what you call setting the mood, I can definitely do that." Ryan took Miles by the chin and moved their faces closer before closing the distance between them with a kiss.

The kiss was gentle at first, both men testing the waters and trying to see how serious the other was about this. Miles was the one to push them over the edge. He slid one hand down to grasp Ryan's ass and pull the man flush against him. Ryan let out a surprised noise before sliding his tongue out to lick Miles' lips. The man willingly parted them and met Ryan's tongue, gliding over the intruding muscle before letting Ryan explore his mouth. The older man slide his thigh between the other's legs, who proceeded to roll his hips against it.

Ryan let his hand trail down Miles' chest and down his thigh before moving it back up and under the man's skirt. He hooked his fingers in the elastic of the writers boxer and pushed them down enough that gravity did the rest. Miles let out a gasp as the skirt brushed against his hardening cock. Not wanting to be the only one losing clothing, he pulled down Ryan's underwear without much preamble. The two pulled back enough to look at each other. Miles' lipstick was horribly smudged and Ryan was sure it was all over his face, but neither of them cared. They both worked to catch their breath. 

"Fuck me" Miles breathed out. 

"Do you have lube and a condom stashed in here." Ryan's voice was a little breathless, but the doubt was obvious. 

Miles let out a small laugh as he moved away to grab the supplies he knew were in the room. 

"You seriously do?" Ryan laughed in disbelief. "Do you have a habit of seducing your coworkers?" He was joking, but he really did hope that that wasn't the case. 

"Nah, it was a gag gift from Kerry. He said I needed to get laid." Miles cheered when he found what he was looking for and carried his prize back to Ryan. 

The gent took the item and set them on the floor by the couch. He then guided Miles to lay face down on the couch. Ryan sat on his thighs and pushed the man's skirt up until he was fully exposed. Once grabbed the lube and slicked up two fingers, the blonde warmed the liquid with his hand before he rubbed his fingers along the cleft of the dark haired man's ass.

He drizzled more lube over his hole before pressing his first finger in. The man under him worked on relaxing his body, one finger wasn't bad, but he knew as Ryan worked his way up, it was be more pain than pleasure for a while, but it would all be worth it when Ryan was coming apart above him.

It wasn't long before Miles was ready for a second finger and the older man was more than willing to give it to him. He ran his fingers along the other man's inner walls, seeing if he could find that sweet spot. When he felt Miles body tense then relax as he let out a moan, Ryan knew he found it. He continued to brush that spot as stretched the writer.

Miles looked over his shoulder and pulled Ryan in for a kiss which he happily received, kissing back. 

"Let me flip over. I wanna see you when you fuck me" Miles asked him, looking into his steel blue eyes. Ryan pulled away enough for Miles to rearrange himself on the couch. The blonde moved between his thighs, lifting the other mans legs on to his shoulders before he resumed his actions, returning his fingers to his hole. 

Miles reached his arms up to pull the blonde down to meet in a kiss. He wrapped his hands around his shoulders and threaded his finger between the blonde strands of hair, holding Ryan's head there. Ryan responded by adding a third finger, swallowing the sounds that the dark haired man made. 

After a short while, Miles moved his head back to speak, "I'm ready Ryan. I'm so fucking ready." The words came out with between moans.

Ryan nodded. He pressed his fingers one more time against the man's prostate as he removed them. Miles couldn't help the distressed noise at the empty feeling. 

"Just a moment babe" Ryan spoke with a mostly composed voice as he ripped open the condom and rolled it on under his kilt. He supported himself with one arm while lining himself up with the other. As his cock was engulfed in the tight heat, Ryan let out a hiss of pleasure which mixed with Miles' noises. He watched the writer as he pushed all the way in, going slowly and pausing when Miles made noises of discontent. He followed the man's queues until he bottomed out. He paused when he was fully seated inside the other man. 

"Come on" Miles whined "I need more than you just sitting there!"

Ryan huffed out a laugh. He never thought he would hear the goofy writer beg him. He moved his hand to Miles' thigh to gain leverage before pulling almost all the way out   
and establishing a brutal pace. 

Miles fisted his hands in the fabric of the couch. His vocabulary quickly reduced to "Ryan," "more," and moans that might have once been words. The other man leaned down to mouth at his neck, running his teeth over the writers collarbone, not being able to resist sucking a mark into the skin he found in that area. Miles threw his head back, arching his back as his hands grabbed at Ryan. He pulled the man into a needy kiss that was all teeth and tongue. 

As he got closer to the edge, Ryan slide his hand up the younger man's thigh, grabbing his dick, stroking it from base to tip. "I can't last much longer," he murmured, resting their foreheads together. 

Miles moved the best he could against the blonde in their position, "cum in me, Ryan. I wanna feel you, fuck, I'm so close." He practically screamed the words as he clawed Ryan's back. 

"You don't want to make a mess of your pretty skirt, do you?" Ryan wrapped his fingers around the base of the writers cock, staving off his orgasm. "If you have patience I promise I'll take good care of you."

Miles cursed. "Please! Please-oh god. Anything-!" 

The begging sent Ryan over the edge. His eyes screwed shut as he came inside the other man, arching his back, and letting out a sound between a moan and a shout. As he came down from his orgasm, he panted and rested his forehead against Miles's shoulder.

Once he was able to catch his breath he lifted his head and smiled at the writer with a devious glint in his eye. Ryan pulled out of him and moved down the other man's body, lifting his skirt so he came face to face with his straining cock. He didn't waste any time placing a hand on the man's hip to hold him still and sucking the tip into his mouth. Miles' hands flew to the blondes hair and moaned at the stimulation. Ryan worked his way up to taking Miles as far as he could, while his other hand moved to palm at his balls, massaging them. He lightly hummed around the other man's length, trying to push him over the edge. It wasn't long before the writers grip tightened in the older man's hair. 

"I'm gonna-" Miles managed to choke out before he came down Ryan's throat. The blonde swallowed it the best he could, before the dark haired man pulled him back and urged him up so they were face to face. "Fuck, Ryan. That was- That was amazing."

"Can I kiss you?" 

"I don't think I could ever say no to that" Miles leaned forward and kissed Ryan before pulling him to lay on the couch as well. 

The blonde smiled when the other pulled away and smoothed out their clothing a bit. "I definitely see the benefits of skirts. Next time I might wear my kilt traditionally if I can expect this"

"Oh yeah, this is happening again" Miles pulled him into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with an idea and then I was asked to write about it. So here it is.


End file.
